Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel with high aperture ratio.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development in display technology, high resolution display capable of processing digital signals and showing more delicate frames has gradually become a mainstream product in the market for whatever panel sizes. That is, the same size requires more pixels.
However, high resolution is usually achieved at the cost of aperture ratio of the pixel. Here, the aperture ratio refers to the ratio of light transmissive area to the entire area of the pixel. The light transmissive area refers to the area of the pixel exclusive of wires and transistors. The higher the aperture ratio, the larger the light transmissive area. In the prior art, during the assembly process of a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate, the two substrates can be aligned according to alignment marks. When the elements on the substrates may be changed, rotated or deformed during the assembly process, the assembly precision will be hard to control and the aperture ratio of the product will be affected.
Therefore, how to maintain high assembly precision of the display panel and high aperture ratio of the pixel so that power consumption of the display can be reduced has become a prominent task for the industries.